lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
TA 3019
January 8 *The Fellowship reachs Hollin. 11 *Snow assails the Fellowship while they are on the Caradhras. 12 *Continued snow on Caradhras. 13 *The Fellowship is attacked by wolves in the early hours of the day. *The Fellowship reaches West-gate of Moria by nightfall, but encountered The Watcher in the Water. *Gollum begins to follow the Fellowship and the Ring-bearer, Frodo. 14 *The Fellowship spends the night in the Twenty-first Hall of Moria. 15 *The Fellowship flees Moria. *Gandalf falls into Khazad-dûm. *The Fellowship reaches the Nimrodel by night. 17 *The Fellowship is led to Caras Galadhon during the evening hours. 23 *The Battle of the Peak occurs between Gandalf and the Balrog. 25 *Gandalf defeats the Balrog but is slain in the process. February 15 *Frodo looks into the Mirror of Galadriel. Gandalf is sent back to Middle-earth by Eru Ilúvatar. 16 *The Fellowship leaves Lórien. *Gollum watches the company's departure and follows them. 17 *Gwaihir flies Gandalf to Lórien. 23 *The boats of the Fellowship are attacked during the night near Sarn Gebir. 25 *The Fellowship of the Ring passes the Argonath on the Anduin and sets up camp at Parth Galen. *The First Battle of the Fords of Isen occurs and Théodred, the son of Théoden is slain by Saruman's forces in the battle. 26 *The death of Boromir. *The breaking of the Fellowship. *Frodo and Sam set out on their own. *Merry and Pippin are captured by the orcs. *Aragorn and company pursue the orcs. *Éomer learns of the descent of the Orc-band from Emyn Muil. 27 *Aragorn and company reach the west-cliff on sunrise. *Éomer defies Théoden’s orders to allow the orcs to pass and leads a force against into the Eastfold. 28 *Éomer overpowers the Orc-band outside the Fangorn forest. 29 *Merry and Pippin escape the orcs and meet Treebeard. *The Rohirrim attack and destroy the Orc-band at sunrise. *Frodo and Sam descend from the Emyn Muil and encounters Gollum. *Faramir sees the funeral boat of his brother Boromir. 30 *The Entmoot begins. *Éomer meets Aragorn. March 1 *Frodo and company begins passing through the Dead Marshes at dawn. *The Entmoot continues. *Aragorn and company meet Gandalf the White and go to Edoras. *Faramir leaves Minas Tirith and goes to Ithilien. 2 *Frodo and company complete their journey through the Dead Marshes. *Gandalf heals Théoden of his ills. *Saruman launches a full-scale invasion of Rohan and the Rohirrim ride against Saruman and the Second Battle of the Fords of Isen occurs. *Erkenbrand is defeated. *The Entmoot ends in the afternoon and a decision is made on the issue of Saruman and Isengard. *The Ents agree to attack Isengard to stop Saruman and his forces from doing further ruin to the forest. 3 *Théoden and forces go to Helm's Deep. *The Battle of the Hornburg. *The flooding of Isengard. 4 *Théoden and Gandalf go from Helm’s Deep to Isengard. *Frodo and company reach the Slag-mounds on the edge of the desolation of Morannon. 5 *Théoden and Gandalf reach Isengard at noon and parley with Saruman at Orthanc. *Nazgûl on wings pass over camp at Dol Baran. *Gandalf and Pippin go to Minas Tirith. *Frodo hides at the sight of the Morannon, and then leaves at dusk. 6 *Aragorn encounters the Dúnedain in the early hours of the day. *Théoden leaves the Hornburg for the Harrowdale followed by Aragorn later. 7 *Frodo encounters Faramir and his Rangers in Ithilien and is taken to Henneth Annûn. *Aragorn reaches Dunharrow when night falls. 8 *At daybreak, Aragorn takes the Paths of the Dead and reaches Erech at midnight. *Frodo is released by Faramir and leaves Henneth Annûn. 9 *Gandalf and Pippin reach Minas Tirith. *Faramir leaves the refuge of Henneth Annûn. *Aragorn leaves Erech and goes to Calembel. *Frodo and Company comes to the Morgul-road. *Théoden comes to Dunharrow. *Darkness flows out from Mordor. 10 *The Dawnless Day begins. *The Muster of Rohan begins and they ride from Harrowdale. *Gandalf rescues Faramir outside the gates of the city. *Aragorn crosses the river Ringló. *Cair Andros is taken by an army from the Morannon and passes into Anórien. *Frodo observes the Morgul-host setting out from Mordor after passing the crossroads in Mordor. 11 *Gollum goes to Shelob and after seeing Frodo sleeping, he nearly repents his plans to have him killed to get the Ring. *Denethor sends Faramir to Osgiliath. *Aragorn comes to the land of Linhir and then enters Lebennin. *The eastern part of Rohan is invaded from the north. *Lórien is attacked for the first time. 12 *Frodo is led into Shelob’s lair by Gollum and poisoned by her. *The Causeway Forts are abandoned by Faramir. *Théoden makes a camp under the Min-Rimmon. *The enemy is driven towards Pelargir by Aragorn’s forces. *The invaders of Rohan are defeated by the Ents. 13 *Frodo is taken by the Orcs of Cirith Ungol. *The Pelennor Fields is overrun by the enemy. *Faramir is wounded near to death. *Aragorn captures the enemy fleet at Pelargir. *Théoden’s forces are in the Drúadan Forest. 14 *Sam finds Frodo in the Tower of Cirith Ungol. *Minas Tirith is besieged by the enemy. *The Drúedain are guided through the forest and come to the Grey Wood. 15 *The death of Théoden, Seventeenth King of Rohan, at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. *Éomer becomes the Eighteenth King of Rohan. *The Witch-king of Angmar killed by Éowyn of Rohan and Meriadoc Brandybuck. *The death of Denethor. *The standard of Arwen is raised by Aragorn. *Frodo and Sam escape from the Cirith Ungol and begin their journey to Mount Doom following the path along the Morgai. *A battle occurs in Mirkwood *Thranduil repels an attack by the forces of Dol Guldor. *Lórien is attacked for the second time. 16 *The debate of the commanders occurs. *Frodo views Mount Doom from the Morgai 17 *The Battle of Dale. *The death of King Brand of Dale and King Dáin II Ironfoot. *Dwarves and Men are besieged in the Lonely Mountain. *Shagrat brings Frodo’s mithril cloak and his sword to Barad-dûr. 18 *The army of the west marches from Minas Tirith to the Morannon. *Frodo sees the Isenmouthe and he is overtaken by orcs marching on the road from Durthang to Udûn. 19 *The Orc-host comes to the Morgul Vale and Frodo and Sam manage to escape and resume their journey to Mount Doom along the road to the Barad-dûr. 22 *A dreadful nightfall in Mordor and Frodo and Sam leave the road and turn south for Mount Doom. *Lórien is attacked for the third time. 23 *The army of the west passes out of Ithilien. *The fate-hearted are dismissed and sent to recapture Cair Andros. *Frodo and Sam discard their orc-gear and arms. 24 *Frodo and Sam’s last journey to the feet of Mount Doom. *The army of the west camps in the Desolation of the Morannon. 25 *The Battle of the Morannon. *The death of Gollum (Sméagol). *The destruction of the One Ring. *The final defeat of the Dark Lord Sauron. *Gondor declares day as official new year *The remaining Nazgul are destroyed 27 *Bard II and Thorin III Stonehelm expel the enemy from Dale. 28 *Celeborn crosses the Anduin and Galadriel destroys Dol Guldur. April 6 *Celeborn meets with Thranduil. 8 *Gondor honors the Ring-bearers on the Field of Cormallen. May *Aragorn is crowned King Elessar of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor. *Gandalf helps Aragorn to find the sapling of the new White Tree. 20 *Arwen Undómiel and her father Lord Elrond arrive in Lothlorien, to meet with Arwen's grandparents, the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn. Mid-year's Day *Aragorn marries Arwen Undómiel. July *King Théoden is laid to rest beside other Kings of Rohan in Edoras. August 7 *An escort comes to Edoras. 10 *Théoden’s funeral is held. 14 *King Éomer’s guests take their leave. 15 *Saruman is released by Treebeard. 18 *The escort comes to Helm’s Deep. 22 *They come to Isengard and take leave of the King of the West when the sun sets. 28 *The encounter with Saruman occurs and he heads towards the Shire. September 6 *The Mountains of Moria are seen. 13 *Celeborn and Galadriel leave and others leave for Rivendell. 21 * They return to Rivendell. 22 *Bilbo celebrates his 129th birthday. *Saruman reaches the Shire. Unknown date * Lotho Sackville-Baggins is killed by Gríma Wormtongue. October 5 *The Hobbits and Gandalf depart Rivendell. 6 *Frodo experiences the return of the pain of the wound given to him at Weathertop by the Witch-king as they cross the Ford of Bruinen. 28 *The party reaches Bree by nightfall and stays there until the 30th. 30 *The Hobbits leave Bree and come to the Brandywine Bridge. November 1 *The Hobbits are arrested at Frogmorton. 2 *The Hobbits come to Bywater and rouse and muster other Hobbits of the Shire. 3 *Battle of Bywater *Death of Saruman *Death of Wormtongue *End of the War of the Ring Unknown *Faramir marries Éowyn. ru:3019 Т. Э.